


Regrets

by Writergirl321



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirl321/pseuds/Writergirl321
Summary: I look forward to feedback.





	Regrets

With a cry of pain, I stumble and fall to my knees. “Rebecca!” A violent cough rips from my throat. Bright red blood splatters the cement floor. My hands are trembling.  
I take a gasping breath, blood dripping from my lips. “Oh, Jesus, Bex!” My swimmy vision settles onto the bite mark on my forearm. It’s already happening.  
I can’t believe it’s over. I feel a hand land on my shoulder. “Don’t”, I choke. Another cough rips out of me, another splatter of blood. 

“I don’t want you to…get infected.” “I don’t care if I get infected”, he hisses. He kneels before me, kind emerald eyes open and honest. “I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”  
My rosebud lips tremble. “It’s happening so fast”, I gasp. “I can feel it. Oh god…it hurts!”  
“Why does it hurt?!” “I…oh god, Bex.” I feel arms wrap around me. In my mind, I’m screaming for him to get away from me, but I don’t have the energy to resist.  
My skin feels like it’s on fire. It burns. Everything hurts. “I’m sorry”, he whispers. 

“I’m so sorry. You were right, Becca. We should never have come here. This was an awful idea.”  
“Please”, I gasp. “Please get away from me.” He shakes his head. I feel his hold tighten on me.  
I resist the urge to cough again. As long as I’m sane, I refuse to infect him. “Isaac?” “Yeah, Bex?”  
I somehow force myself back from his hold, slumping back onto my knees. “I want you to know this. I regret a lot of things about my life, okay? I…I regret every mark I’ve ever killed for my handlers.”

“I regret dulling down my emotions. I regret all of that, every…last bit of it. The one thing I don’t regret…is you.” I look up at him and force my lips into a trembling smile.  
“You came into my life in the middle of a complete shit storm. And then…you made it so much fucking better!” A broken laugh comes out of me. “I don’t regret meeting you.”  
“Or any kind of conversation we had. I especially don’t regret what I said to you before…before this.” I gesture to the bite mark on my arm. “I regret none of it.”  
“I meant every word I said. And I am so sorry this happened.” I’m unable to keep another cough in. I try to block it with my hand.  
But blood finds its way out between my fingers. “Bex!” He reaches out for me, but I push myself away. “Don’t”, I insist. 

“Please! I…I don’t want you to go crazy too.” “You’re not stopping me”, he cries. He grabs me and wraps me in a tight hug.  
“Why”, I whimper. “Because I love you too. And I’m sorry it took me this long to say it.” I lay my forehead on his shoulder, giving in as tears run down my cheeks.  
My thoughts become more and more scrambled. “Isaac”, I slur. “I’m…I can’t-!” “It’s okay”, he murmurs.  
“I don’t mind. I promise. As long as you’re with me, it’s okay. If I turn…at least I know that I’ll still be with you.”

“…Love you”, I whimper. “I love you too. Don’t be afraid, Bex. I’m with you and I won’t ever leave.”  
I drop my head back onto his shoulder. Suddenly, the hurting in my body dulls to almost nothing. He smells so good. Better than anything I’ve ever smelled.  
I raise my head up and open my mouth. I can feel his arms tighten around me. I feel him brace himself. And then I sink my teeth into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to feedback.


End file.
